Power Mania
by Celey
Summary: Mojo Jojo, in a plan to defeat the Powerpuff Girls, creates his own set of evil, super-powered girls: The Powerpunk Girls! Now, the Powerpuff Girls have to figure out how to defeat their evil counter-parts, while Mojo Jojo copes with being a father.
1. Brilliant Concoction

Mojo Jojo sulked in his volcano observatory. Every plan he ever had was always foiled. He had done everything. Built giant robots, turned people into dogs, created the Rowdyruff Boys, turned people into dogs again…

Nothing worked! All of his plans… ruined! He had to admit the Rowdyruff Boys had been his greatest plan; they had come close to defeating those wretched Powerpuff Girls many times, but their rebellious nature. They turned on him, their original creator, and Him… Oh, it still got him boiling mad how Him turned out to be the one who perfected the boys by giving them their cooties shot. Those insolent boys… If the Powerpuff Girls weren't in the picture, he'd create plans to destroy them! He paced in the observatory, glaring at the floor. He was running out of ideas. At last, he gave up on pacing and sat in his chair, rubbing his furry temples.

"If I had my own Powerpuff Girls… evil, OBEDIENT, Powerpuff Girls, I could very well take over the world! Hmph." He crossed his arms and slumped in the chair.

Ping!

Mojo Jojo stood, excited, "Of course! I could zap them with an evil ray! Bwhahahahaha! Then, the girls would be mine to do what I say because they would be evil and blasted by my evil ray, the girls would do whatever it is that I tell them to!"

Then, he paused, a frown coming to his face.

"Wait. I want to DESTROY the Powerpuff Girls, not make them my evil slaves!" Mojo Jojo clenched his fists, glaring at the ceiling.

He sighed once again, "Besides, where am I going to get an evil ray at this time of year?"

He sat in his chair. Back to sulking.

Ping! Ping! Ping!

Mojo Jojo stood again, very excited, "Aha! My own Powerpuff Girls, of course! I could create them just like I did the Rowdyruff Boys and make them OBEY me! And they'd be evil, evil Powerpuff Girls more evil than the Rowdyruff Boys, which I created, but they did not obey me, thus leading me to the dilemma that I face now which is DESTROYING the Powerpuff Girls, which I will do by creating obedient, evil super-powered little girls! Bwhahahahahaha!"

Mojo Jojo stopped and stroked his chin, "But how? In what way will I do this?"

He thought back to when he was an ordinary monkey, the lab assistant to Professor Utonium. Little girls… Sugar, spice, and everything nice. He shuddered.

"Evil little girls will not be made of everything nice! Or sugar because sugar is too sweet and sweetness does not go with evil, just like everything nice does not go with evil, and especially not evil, super-powered little girls!"

He thought and thought. Evil little girls… They'd have to be sour, bitter, and well, evil.

"Sour, bitter, evil…" Mojo Jojo grinned.

Gathering the ingredients was a simple task. He already had super-concentrated sour lemon juice in his observatory, everything evil, and Chemical X. What was he going to get that was bitter, though? Coffee?

He imagined three super-powered evil girls flying around his observatory in a hyperactive, caffeinated high. No. Coffee was out of the question. This would require some shopping around, and also he still had to figure out a way to make them obedient to him. He did not want to end up with a bunch of super-powered Princesses. That girl was annoying and also caused one of his ingenious plots to fail. He donned his trench coat and went out of his observatory to the grocery store a few blocks away. He checked the spice section.

"Not bitter enough," he muttered, putting the ginger away.

He browsed the aisles, then stopped, spotting a bag of unsweetened chocolate chips.

"Hmm…"

He grabbed the bag of chocolate chips. Chocolate… He had heard somewhere that girls loved it. Perhaps…

"Bitter… and obedient."

A boy tugged on his mother's blouse, "Mommy, mommy, why is that guy in the coat talking to himself?"

The mother looked at the short man in the trench coat and pulled her son away, "Nevermind that. Let's go shop at the other store…"

Mojo Jojo walked out of the store without paying for the unsweetened chocolate chips. He was a supervillain, afterall. When he got back to the observatory, he set to work at once. Grabbing a large bowl, he poured in the super-concentrated sour lemon juice, threw in the unsweetened chocolate chips. He grabbed his bowl of Everything Evil and dumped it into the mix.

"Stir well," he chuckled, stirring much like a witch would over a bubbling cauldron.

"And now… the final ingredient: CHEMICAL X!" Mojo Jojo grabbed a bottle of Chemical X off the shelf, and walked casually to the bowl.

"Oh no. It seems I have grabbed a hold of a very powerful and dangerous chemical. I must be careful," he said to himself.

He pretended to trip and dropped the chemical into the sour, bitter, and evil concoction. He 'gasped.' Then, he peered over the bowl as it started to bubble wildly.

"Yes. Yes! YE…"

BOOM!

Mojo Jojo was thrown back against the wall. Of course, he had expected this, so he had been sure to protect his back with a metal plate similar to the one he used to protect his butt from doggie Powerpuff Girls. It still hurt, though.

When he opened his eyes, he saw them. His evil, super-powered girls: a wild ribbon-strewn redhead in a red dress, a girl with unruly black hair and green spiked bracelets, and a cute seemingly innocent blonde with pigtails and a blue dress. Mojo Jojo laughed maniacally, which only caused the three girls to give him dubious looks.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the redhead, apparently the leader of the three, asked.

Mojo Jojo stopped laughing, but maintained a grin, "Why, I am your creator, your father, the bringer of your lives!"

He was a bit wary. Had the chocolate worked? What was he going to do if his creations turned on him again?

The three girls looked at each other, then smiled widely, "Whatever you say, daddy!"

Mojo Jojo almost cried, _They called me daddy! SUCCESS!_

"Now, I have to…"

"We're the Powerpunk Girls! I'm Beserk!" the redhead announced.

"I'm Brute," the dark-haired girl growled.

"And I'm Brat!" The blonde rose her arms as if expecting an applause. Mojo Jojo only blinked.

_They already have names?_

Suddenly, Brat latched onto him, "Oh, Daddy! Can we have some presents? And some candy? And some more presents? I want a dress, Daddy! I want a pony!"

Brute spoke up, "Hey, I want a pony, too!"

"Me too!" Beserk shrieked.

Mojo Jojo flattened himself against the wall, kind of pale.

"W-what do you want ponies for? You can fly!" he said.

Brat sighed dreamily, "I want to make it my slave and haul around all my toys and teach it to bite people I don't like!"

Brute interrupted, "Target practice!"

"I need something to conduct my evil experiments on," Beserk said simply, crossing her arms.

"Fine, fine. I'll get you some ponies, some equine companions, experiments, whatever. But first, you have to do something for me," Mojo Jojo said in as an authoritative tone he could muster.

The Powerpunk Girls stared at him, blinking their big eyes.

"Daddy needs money in order to buy his little girls all that they want," Mojo Jojo began.

"Money, huh? Like… from a bank?" Beserk asked, flipping her wild red hair.

"Yes, yes! From a bank… Can you little girls do that, hmm?" It was killing him to talk to them with such a… a… fatherly voice, but what had to be done, had to be done. A bank was the perfect target. The Powerpuff Girls would be sure to bust in. He couldn't wait to see what his Powerpunk Girls could do.

"You bet your furry butt, we can!" Brute said, puffing her chest out in pride.

"Yay! We're going to rob a bank, we're going to rob a bank!" Brat sang, dancing circles around her sisters.

Brute punched her in the face, "Cut that out!"

Brat glared at her, "You, you…"

She pounced onto Brute, fists flying.

Mojo Jojo slapped his forehead, "Break it up! Break it up, girls!"

Beserk stepped in, slamming her two sisters' heads together.

"You heard, dad, you ditzes. Stop fighting. Do we want our ponies or not?"

Brat rubbed her head, a few angry tears in her eyes, "She started it…"

Brute stuck out her tongue, upon which Beserk grabbed it and glared at her.

"We got a bank to rob. Let's go!" she commanded, letting go of Brute's tongue.

Brute narrowed her eyes, but did as she was told. The Powerpunk Girls flew up, through the roof, and out of the observatory. Mojo Jojo looked up at the hole in his roof, grumbling.

"Memo to self, teach Powerpunk Girls to use the door."

* * *

(Author's Note: The Powerpuff Girl characters, including the untelevised appearance of the Powerpunk Girls, do not belong to me.)


	2. Ruffled

Brick sat on a cloud with his brothers, "Booorrrrriiiiiinnnnngggg…"

"Yeah… Hey, wanna go push old ladies into the traffic?" Butch asked.

"We did that yesterday," Brick said, rolling his large, red eyes.

Boomer said nothing and only glared at the two of them. THEY weren't the ones that got hit on the head with a cane by one of those stupid old ladies.

Brick sighed, looking down at Townsville below, trying to think of something devious to do that they hadn't already done in the past week.

"We could steal the mayor's pickles," Butch suggested.

Brick gave him a sidelong look, "That's stupid."

Butch stood on the cloud, fist ready, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Frankenstein."

"That's Ein, ugh, nevermind," Brick said, exasperated.

Boomer was still glaring at them when he spotted three familiar streaks in the sky below their cloud. He slapped them both on the back and pointed.

"Look! It's those girls!"

Butch would've popped Boomer one, but he saw the girls, too. He grinned.

Brick smirked, "Perfect! We can pick on the Powderpuff sissies today! Let's get them!"

The Rowdyruff Boys dove off their cloud and raced after the pink, green, and blue streaks.

"Hey, Beserk. There's three boys following us," Brute informed, glancing back at the boys for a mere moment.

"Boys, huh? I wonder what they want?" Beserk said, thinking.

"A knuckle sandwich?" Brute asked hopefully.

Beserk grinned at her, "Three knucklesandwiches!"

The two girls stopped in mid-air, turning to face the boys. Brat continued flying, but soon saw she had left the other two behind and returned.

"Hey, what gives?" Brat said, crossing her arms.

"We have company," Beserk said, as the boys came to a halt in front of them.

"Well, well," Brick said, observing their hairstyles, "Did you girls get in a fight with a lawn mower or what?"

Brute flew at him right, then, but Beserk held her back.

"I don't know," Beserk said nonchalantly, "Did your brains get in a fight with a lawn mower or were they already that scrambled?"

Brick started to reply.

"Enough talk! LET'S FIGHT!" Brute and Butch shouted at the same time.

Butch flew at them, much to Brick's detest. He and Boomer soon followed suit. Beserk let go of Brute who immediately flew into Brick headbutt-style. Butch punched Beserk in the gut, who responded by grabbing his fist and throwing him through the air. A laser-eye battle started between the two of them soon after.

Brat and Boomer were trading punch after punch until one punch knocked Brat's tooth out.

She stopped fighting, tears welling in her eyes. Boomer had been about to punch her again, but stopped, surprised.

"Err…"

"You knocked my tooth out, you big meanie! How am I suppose to sway the masses with my cuteness now? YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" She launched a flurry of punches at him. Boomer saw stars when she hit a tender spot on his head from when he had been hit with the cane by that old lady.

A few hours later, the fight stopped and it had come to a stand-off. The Powerpunk Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys stared, bruised and panting from exhaustion.

"Ha," Brick gasped out, "Ready to give up?"

"Give up? No way! The Powerpunk Girls never give up!" Beserk shouted in a hoarse voice.

The Rowdyruff Boys froze for a moment and looked at each other. Brick looked back at the girls, confused.

"Power…punk girls? What's with the new name?" Brick sneered.

"New? It is our name, stupid boy! What do they call you three? The Loser Patrol?" Beserk said, taking a moment to think of the name.

"Don't act like you don't know us! We're the Rowdyruff Boys, and Powerpuff or Powerpunk, you girls are going down!" Brick said, flying at Beserk.

Butch went after Brute, "Take this, Powerpuke!"

He swung his fist into an uppercut. Brute flew upwards from the force of the blow. Brat simply glared at Boomer, rubbing her jaw. Boomer rubbed his head, also giving her a look of doom. He launched himself at her and threw her into a major street in Townsville. She laid in a crater with several upside-down cars nearby.

"Hey! That was a cheap shot!" Beserk said, while punching Brick to the side.

"I hit her fair and square!" Boomer countered.

"Oh yeah? Brute, after him!" Beserk said, flying towards Boomer.

Brute ducked a punch and flew into Boomer. The two girls punched him down repeatedly.

"Hey, two against one isn't fair, you stupid girls!" Brick shouted, flying after them with Butch following close behind.

Butch knocked Beserk into a building, causing various pieces of shrapnel to scatter on the street below. Townsville residents, used to such destruction, were quick to run to a safer area. Brat slowly opened her eyes, then narrowed them in anger. She flew up and pounded Butch in the back of the head.

Meanwhile…

"Mr. Mayor, we have several reports that the city of Townsville is being attacked by colorful, high-speed assailants," Miss Bellum said, watching Mayor play with a monster action figure and Powerpuff Girl action figures.

"Hmm? Wha?" Mayor asked, looking up.

Miss Bellum put a hand to her face and sighed, "Please call the Powerpuff Girls. The city is under attack."

"But I'm just pretending." Mayor blinked.

Miss Bellum saw a red streak of light pass by the office window.

"I'll call them myself," she muttered, picking up the phone.

Back at the center of the action, the Rowdyruff Boys stood in a crater, trying to catch their breaths.

"Where'd those nutty girls go?" Brick asked.

"That one, Bubbles…," Boomer panted, "started talking about… ice cream. She left and the other two went after her. And… I'm… hungry, too."

Brick and Butch's stomachs growled.

"Yeah, we should go get a burger," Brick said, then did a double-take.

Butch had two black eyes, reminding him of a raccoon with a bad haircut. He laughed.

"Butch, you got your butt kicked! You look like a raccoon!" Brick said, pointing and holding his stomach.

Butch growled, "Big deal. Where's your hat, Brick-head?"

Brick blinked and reached over the top of his head. Sure enough, his hat was missing.

"My hat…" He clenched his fists.

"I found it!" Boomer said, waving the hat at him.

Brick walked to him, too weak to fly at him, and snatched the hat.

"Idiot. No one touches my hat but me!" He whapped Boomer with his hat before putting it on.

Boomer held his head, glaring at his brother. At that time, the Powerpuff Girls flew into the crater, standing in front of the boys. All three boys gawked.

Brick pointed a shaky arm at them, "Y-you… How did you heal so fast?"

Blossom ignored the odd question and only shook her head.

"Did you guys start fighting yourselves… AGAIN? Sheesh. You really need to find something better to do or at least take your fights AWAY from Townsville. Come on, girls. It's time out for these boys," she said.

"Wha… but…" Brick started before he got knocked out.

With the boys in their weakened state, they stood no chance against the able-bodied Powerpuff Girls. The Rowdyruff Boys soon found themselves in separate jail cells and would be unable to bust out until they healed.

"This sucks," Boomer moaned, rubbing his aching head.

"You're such a baby," Butch muttered, sparking an argument.

Brick ignored them, trying to figure out what had just happened. Something wasn't right. He narrowed his eyes.

_Hmm…_

Somewhere near the park, the Powerpunk Girls were walking back to the observatory, bruised, bloodied, and with ice cream smears on their faces.

"You're such a… a… brat, Brat!" Brute said, "we had those boys! We would've been champions! But noooo, you had to start whining about ice cream!"

"Hey, don't tell me you didn't like that triple chocolate fudge sundae!" Brat shouted, pointing at Brute accusingly.

Brute 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about it, we'll get them next time. We have bigger things to worry about," Beserk said.

"Like what?" Brute asked.

"Like how are we going to tell Dad that we didn't rob the bank today?" Beserk said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh no!" Brat gasped.

"Geez, Brat, don't be such a crybaby. We'll just come up with some kind of lie, right, Beserk?" Brute shook her head as she watched Brat cry and carry on.

"Yeah, what's your problem?" Beserk said, annoyed.

"My dress! Those stupid boys ruined my dress! WAAAAHHH!!" Brat cried, picking up a nearby tree up by its roots and throwing it into the park.

Luckily, it was too late in the day for children to be playing there. Beserk and Brute were sure to duck.

"Calm down!" Beserk ordered, but Brat would have none of it.

"Calm down? Calm down? Don't tell me to…"

"Girls!!" Mojo Jojo appeared at the entrance of his observatory, furious.

"Uhh… uhh…" Beserk started, suddenly forgetting the lie she was going to tell.

"MY DRESS!" Brat shrieked, throwing herself to the ground, punching and kicking.

Mojo Jojo cringed and covered his ears.

"What's her problem?" he asked, the whining making him lose his train of furious thoughts.

"What?" Beserk screamed, trying to sound louder than Brat's wailing.

"Don't tell me to shut up, young lady!" Mojo Jojo shouted back.

"MY DRESS! MY DRESS! I WANNA NEW DRESS! AHHHH!"

Mojo Jojo fumed, "Hang on, girls! I'll be RIGHT back."

Beserk stared at him, confused, "WHAT SHACK?"

The question of where Mojo Jojo was going soon became less of a concern to her and Brute because Brat had started throwing random objects at them again. They didn't know where she was getting the energy; both of them were still weak and tired from the fight with the Rowdyruff Boys.

Of course, the first thing the department store owner did when he saw Mojo Jojo was push the alarm under the counter. Mojo Jojo didn't care to notice; he couldn't believe he was doing this. Grumbling all the way, he stormed to the clothes section and began looking for dresses.

_And I bet she'll want a blue dress, too. Ugh, this one's pink…_

CRASH!

"Not so fast!"

"Mojo…"

"Jojo," Bubbles finished.

Mojo Jojo blinked and a faint tinge of red reached his green cheeks. The Powerpuff Girls looked at the little pink dress he was holding. Blossom raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"H-he.. He's stealing a dress! Oh, this is rich! HAHAHAHAHA!" Buttercup fell to the ground, holding her stomach and laughing.

Bubbles covered her mouth when she began giggling. Mojo Jojo grinded his teeth. He had never been so embarrassed in his life.

"I wasn't stealing it!" Mojo Jojo protested.

Blossom shrugged, smirking, "I don't know what you want with a dress, Mojo Jojo, but EVERYBODY knows that supervillains steal what they want."

Mojo Jojo tightened his fists, "Argh! You wretched Powerpuff Girls, this is NOT what it looks like! For if it was, I would have several dresses in my closet, which I do NOT, because I am male! To be precise, an evil genius male monkey, with plans to dominate the entire world! No evil genius would be caught dead in a pink dress, let alone the future evil genius ruler of the entire world! So, shut up! And besides…"

He pulled out his Supervillain Express Card, "I am not committing a crime here. Not yet, anyway."

The Powerpuff Girls yawned, having sat through Mojo Jojo's entire speech. Buttercup hiccupped from laughing so much earlier.

"So, what do you want the dress for?" she asked, giggling.

"Uhh…" A drop of sweat fell down the back of Mojo Jojo's head.

The Powerpuff Girls grinned at him. Mojo Jojo put the pink dress away after spotting a blue one just like it.

"For your information, it's all part of my ingenious plot to destroy you and take over the world, but I will not tell you of this plot I'm plotting because then you would foil it!"

The Powerpuff Girls stared at him. Then, they all shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Mojo," Blossom said.

The Powerpuff Girls stayed in the store to confirm that Mojo Jojo was actually going to pay for the dress, then left when he did. He stormed back to his observatory and nearly missed being fried by Brat's laser eye-beams, which were randomly targeting anything and everything.

"Shut up already!" He threw the blue dress at her and immediately Brat calmed down.

"YAY! I got a new dress! Oooo…"

Mojo Jojo bared his teeth and pointed to the steps leading up to the observatory.

"Inside. NOW!"

"Eee…" Brat was the first to run up the steps, followed by Brute, then Beserk.

Mojo Jojo had seen everything that happened in his observatory and was most displeased. Not only did the Powerpunk Girls not rob a bank and beat the Powerpuff Girls, but they didn't even come in contact with the Powerpuff Girls. Those stupid Rowdyruff Boys got in the way…

_Curses…_

He marched up the steps, fully prepared to take out his frustrations on the Powerpunks. He looked around his observatory. Where were they?

He finally found them in his bedroom on HIS bed, sleeping. Mojo Jojo narrowed his eyes.

_This is unacceptable. They're going to get my bed dirty! I oughtta…_

But they sure did look cute all cuddled up in bed together. Mojo Jojo turned away from his room and headed towards his favorite chair. He could yell at them tomorrow.


	3. Triple Trouble

The city of Townsville! It was another beautiful morning. The birds were chirping, the bees were buzzing, and the sun was shining. Not that the Powerpunk Girls knew that in Mojo Jojo's windowless bedroom, but they woke up, anyway. At least, Brat woke up. Then, she shoved her sisters out of the bed.

"Ouch," Beserk muttered, rubbing her head. Brute was ready to pound Brat's face in when Mojo Jojo appeared in the bedroom. He had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. The Powerpunk Girls froze.

"Did you sleep well, girls?" Mojo Jojo asked, his voice sweeter than maple syrup. The Powerpunk Girls looked at each other.

"Um… yes?" Beserk and Brat responded at the same time.

"No thanks to Brat," Brute muttered under her breath.

Brat raised her arm to punch her for such an insolent comment, but Beserk took a hold of her arm and forced it down. Ordinarily, she would've been all too happy to let the two at each other's throats, but she could sense trouble. And not the good kind of trouble, either.

"Good, good," Mojo Jojo said, folding his hands.

"Well, uh…" Beserk began.

Mojo Jojo glared at them, "Did you honestly think you three could get away with sleeping in MY bed? The place where I sleep? Where I can get MY villainous rest? Did you? Hmmm?!"

Beserk started to say something, but Brute interrupted.

"Well, where were we supposed to sleep, _genius_? On the floor?"

"I'm too beautiful to sleep on the floor," Brat informed everyone in the room.

Beserk glared at the two of them, then smiled sweetly at Mojo Jojo, "What my sisters mean is, Dad, since we're living here, don't we need a bed of our very own?"

She batted her eyelashes for effect. Mojo Jojo stared at her. Trying to act sweet had been bad enough; actually seeing sweetness that early in the morning was too much. He crossed his arms.

"Yes, I suppose so," he grumbled.

Beserk grinned, "Okay, then. So, girls, we didn't succeed last time, but this time we WILL rob a bank! Let's…"

The Powerpunk Girls started to fly up, but Mojo Jojo coughed to get their attention. The girls stopped and looked at him, somewhat annoyed.

"First of all, Powerpunks, you are not going out into public, and possibly facing my worst enemies, looking the way you look."

The Powerpunk Girls looked at each other once again, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"I am NOT brushing my hair, Dad," Beserk said, crossing her arms.

She didn't care if he didn't like it or not. She loved her messy hair.

Mojo Jojo groaned, slapping a hand to his face, "No, you stupid girl. Look at your faces!"

The girls glanced at their ice cream-covered faces. They shrugged at each other.

"What about our faces?" Beserk asked.

Mojo Jojo fumed and tried to remind himself to be patient. He grabbed their hands, then pulled them out of his bedroom. He pointed to the bathroom.

"Clean yourselves up! NOW!"

Beserk and Brat looked at the bathroom with hesitancy in their eyes. Brute scoffed at them, "What's the matter, you sissies? Afraid to get wet?"

She marched to the bathroom and opened the door. Beserk narrowed her eyes. She was not going to be showed up. She quickly followed Brute into the bathroom. Only Brat remained behind. She looked at Mojo Jojo with pleading eyes.

"I'm already beautiful enough."

Mojo Jojo reached into his suit, only to find his beloved laser gun was not there. He must have left it in his other suit. Mojo Jojo closed his eyes, mentally counting to ten. He took a deep breath, and smiled at Brat.

"But what if the other girls come out and they're more beautiful than you because they don't have ice cream on their faces? What about that?" His sweet tone of voice was grating on his nerves. The things he did to try and rule the world.

Brat's eyes widened and she turned, hurrying to the bathroom, "Wait for me!"

Mojo Jojo dropped the smile and headed to his closet. Ah, there was his laser gun. Meanwhile, the Powerpunk Girls were trying to figure out how to operate the shower. No matter which way they turned the knob, no water came out. Beserk and Brute still had their clothes on, but Brat, not wanting to get her new dress wet, took it off.

"Well, Beserk… You're the leader. How do we work this thing?"

"I don't know," Beserk mumbled, turning the knob furiously. The knob broke off. Brute and Brat gasped.

"Um mum mum mum… You're going to get in trouble," Brat sang.

Beserk slapped her upside the head, "Shut up! I'm trying to concentrate."

"I am way too crowded in here. Give me some room," Brute said, elbowing both of her sisters.

Beserk punched her in the face, then floated up to the showerhead. She gave it a curious look.

"Hmm…" She raised her arm and brought it sailing down over the showerhead and the wall, "Hiyah!"

Water came spewing out in a flood over the girls. Beserk, satisfied with herself, grabbed the shampoo and proceeded to pour it over herself and her sisters.

"Ah! You got it in my eyes!" Brute screamed, throwing her fists wildly.

Beserk and Brat started punching her back, and soon they were in an all-out brawl. Mojo Jojo, who had been trying to plot in his chair, heard the ruckus and groaned. Couldn't they take a shower without causing any problems? He got up and made his way to the bathroom. He heard splashing as he walked and looked down. He grinded his teeth and grabbed the bathroom door knob. He pulled it wide open and was instantly greeted with a flood of water.

"Oh no," he said, frowning, before the water crashed onto him. The Powerpunks slid out of the bathroom on the wave of the water and sat in a puddle, blinking their eyes. Mojo Jojo coughed up some water and got to his feet. He glared at them, steam spouting from his ears.

"What… did… you… do?!" he growled.

"SHE DID IT!" Beserk pointed at Brat and Brute, Brat and Brute pointed at Beserk.

Mojo Jojo lost his temper, "That's it! OUT! OUT! AND DON'T COME BACK UNTIL YOU'VE ROBBED A BANK!"

Beserk looked at Brute, then they both looked at Mojo Jojo with watery eyes.

"B-but…" They both started, lower lips quivering.

"OUT!" He pointed to the door, hoping they'd get the message. Looking at their tearful eyes, he almost felt a pang of guilt. Almost. The two girls flew through the ceiling, bawling their eyes out as they left. Brat stayed behind, sniffling.

"D-daddy?"

Mojo Jojo blinked and looked at her. He slapped his forehead, "For crying out loud, put your clothes on!"

Brat grabbed her dress, which had gotten wet, anyway, and pulled it over her. Mojo Jojo, annoyed with the ceiling, didn't bother pointing.

"NOW GET OUT!"

Brat cried loudly and left, making another hole in the ceiling. Beserk and Brute flew next to each other, exchanging grins.

"So, you think that whole crybaby thing will make him feel bad about yelling at us?" Brute asked.

"Of course. It's a genius plan," Beserk said.

Brat caught up with them, still crying. Beserk and Brute glanced back at her, annoyed.

"Sheesh, Brat, you can quit crying, you baby," Brute said, crossing her arms.

Brat sniffled, genuine tears falling out of her eyes, "Is daddy mad at us?"

Beserk rolled her eyes, "No, he isn't mad at us. He screams like that… for his health."

Brat perked up, "Really? YAY!"

Beserk shook her head and muttered, "Dummy."

They crashed into a bank, ready to attack. Everyone in the bank was startled at first, then they shrugged.

"Sorry, Powerpuff Girls, no one is robbing the bank right now," the bank manager told them.

Brute flew up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "That's Powerpunks, you idiot. Ugh, why does everyone keep calling us Powerpuff? That's SO lame."

"We're not waiting for someone else to rob the bank, fatso. WE'RE going to rob it!" Beserk said.

Brat already broke through the vault and was grabbing bags of money. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in horror. Brat and Beserk were loading themselves up while Brute laser eyebeamed at people. At people. She didn't actually shoot anyone with the lasers; it was just fun watching them jump.

At the mayor's office, Miss Bellum received word of the robbery, and, somehow doubting it was actually the Powerpuff Girls, picked up the phone to get in touch with them.

Blossom picked up, "Yes?"

"Powerpuff Girls," Miss Bellum, "There are some robbers impersonating you again at the Townsville Bank. Go stop them!"

"We're on it! Thanks, Miss Bellum!" Blossom hung up the phone.

"Trouble, girls. Someone's impersonating us again at the Townsville Bank. Let's go!" Blossom explained.

The three girls flew out the windows and headed to the Townsville Bank at top speed.


	4. CRASH! When Powers Collide

Boomer shot up from his makeshift bed in what used to be Fuzzy Lumpkins' house. Sweat poured down his temple. Immediately, he was shaking his two brothers in an attempt to wake them.

"Gugh, Boomer. What do you want?" Brick muttered.

Butch didn't even say anything, he swatted Boomer's arm away from him and rolled over.

"I just had the worst dream ever. I dreamt that there was this key, and a whole lot of people were fighting for it, including the Powerpuff Girls, and there was this like… Mario Kart race, and then Mojo Jojo got the key and became ruler of the world and he made it all peaceful and everything and…"

Brick rolled his eyes as Boomer babbled on. Butch swatted at Boomer again, "Do you have any idea what time it is? It's two in the afternoon! Go back to sleep!"

"But but but…"

"Boomer, you ate too many chili dogs for dinner last night," Brick said, beginning to close his eyes.

"I did not! I filled myself up on prison food before we broke out of jail last night!" Boomer said, waving his arms.

"Well, you ate too much prison food, then," Brick mumbled, barely audible.

Boomer growled, "Fine! I guess I better go check to see that there's no one ruling the world right now that isn't us! You, you…"

CHIIIIIIIIIIRRRP!

Neither of the boys flinched at the curse word, but Butch was sure to throw a pickle jar at the bird chirping outside their window. Boomer flew through the roof, making sure to destroy more of it than usual so that his brothers would know how angry he was at them.

Meanwhile at Townsville Bank…

Berserk and Brat had money bags piled up in their arms. No one dared to stop them; some of them were still too amazed by the Powerpuff Girls' new looks and sudden switch to the side of villainy.

"Okay, Brute. Quit shooting at people and grab some moneybags," Berserk ordered.

"Aww…" Brute stopped shooting her laser eyes at the helpless Townsville citizens and floated to the vault.

Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls bursted through a wall.

"Not so fast."

"You…"

"Impostors!"

Then, the three little heroines gasped.

"Wow, they really do look a lot like us, except… uh… More evil-looking," Bubbles said.

The Powerpunk Girls were equally awed by the sight of the Powerpuff Girls, but it didn't last long. Berserk dropped the moneybags at her feet and pointed rudely at them.

"Who are you three?"

Blossom regained her composure, narrowing her eyes, "You must be new in town. We're the Powerpuff Girls!"

Brute crossed her arms, "So, you're those lame Powderpuff Girls everyone's talking about. Let me guess. You're here to stop us."

"That's right!" Blossom said.

The Powerpuff Girls got into fighting position. Berserk and Brute also set their fighting stance. Brat looked on, still holding the bags of money. The other two Powerpunk Girls gave her an annoyed glance.

"What?" Brat asked.

"We're going to fight now, stupid," Berserk said, gesturing to the Powerpuff Girls, who were flying at them.

"Oh," was all Brat could say before Bubbles flew into her head-on.

Thus, an epic battle ensued. While most of the Townsville citizens did not have enough sense to fill even the tiniest piggy bank; they, at least, knew better than to stick around while six super-powered beings were waging war on each other.

However, only five minutes into the fight, and it was interrupted by a loud crash in the wall opposite to the one the Powerpuff Girls had broke through. The girls paused in mid-fight. Blossom and Berserk had a punch aimed at each other, Brute had grabbed Bubbles' pigtails, and Buttercup had grabbed Brat's pigtails. Boomer, now standing in front of the paused fight, looked at the girls in confusion. Finally, he shook off his confusion and asked a question he desperately needed to know the answer to.

"You girls aren't fighting over a key that allows its owner to rule the world, are you?"

Both sets of girls blinked at him. Then, Brute let go of Bubbles' pigtails.

"Hey! You're one of those boys from yesterday! I'll show you not to mess with the Powerpunk Girls!" she shouted, flying at him.

"Err, wait…" Boomer said, but soon found himself engaged in a fight with Brute.

Then, Berserk.

Then, Brat.

He didn't stand a chance against three of them at the same time.

"Hey! Your fight is with us, you rotten girls!" Buttercup shouted, more than a bit miffed that Brat had broken free from her grip.

"Quick! Get them off of Boomer! He may be a Rowdyruff Boy, but it's not fair to gang up on someone like that when they didn't even do anything!" Blossom ordered.

The Powerpuff Girls punched each of their counterparts and took the fight away from Boomer. Boomer saw little floating Powerpunk Girls circling his head. He moved left, then he moved right. He really wasn't sure which way he was going. As he began to regain some of his senses, he realized that all he could make out of the Powerpuff Girls and the Powerpunk Girls were red, blue, and green blurs. He focused a little more and eventually his super-powered vision was able to see the actual fight.

For the most part, they looked evenly matched, but because the Powerpunk Girls were willing to use unfair tactics, they were starting to get the upperhand. Boomer considered stealing some popcorn and then going back to watch the fight, but he rubbed at his bruises and decided it was better to leave.

It was then that Berserk and Brute got the wicked idea of holding Bubbles hostage. Bubbles was tired from the fight and unable to resist much against the two Powerpunk Girls holding tightly onto her.

Buttercup was more than outraged by this development, even more so than Blossom.

"Hey, you cowards! You can't do that!" Buttercup shouted, waving her fist at them.

"We'll do whatever we want to," Berserk said, a triumphant smirk on her face, "Brat! Get over here!"

Brat flew over, just as tired as the rest of the Powerpuffs and Powerpunks.

"Whaaat?" she asked.

"You're going to take all of this money back to our dad, got it?" Berserk looked at Blossom and Buttercup, both of which who were trying to figure out how to get Bubbles out of her situation.

"What are you going to do to our sister?" Blossom asked, narrowing her eyes.

Berserk grinned, eyeing Bubbles' pigtails mischievously.

"If you don't stay put, we'll chop these pigtails right off."

Bubbles gasped, "Not my pigtails!"

Brat looked thoughtful for a moment as she hefted another bag of money, "That's pretty harsh."

Berserk rolled her eyes, "Please."

Buttercup felt a lot bolder, now, flying at the Powerpunks.

"Ha! Just going to cut off some stupid pigtails. You think that's going to…"

She was stopped by Blossom, who had grabbed the end of her foot. Buttercup looked down, annoyed.

"What are you doing? Now's our chance!"

Blossom was more sympathetic with Bubbles' predicament. She remembered what it was like to lose precious hair.

"Wait, Buttercup. These are Bubbles' pigtails, we're talking about."

"So?! I don't have pigtails and look at me!"

Bubbles broke down into tears at this. Buttercup slapped her forehead, "Oh, come on!"

Brat was already flying away. Buttercup pointed in her direction.

"These stupid copies are going to get away!"

Blossom thought. Bubbles got herself under control, but was still sobbing at the thought of losing her pigtails. She was a superhero, and she didn't want the Powerpunks to get away because of her. She started to say something, but Berserk quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

Which turned out to be a big mistake on her part. Bubbles latched onto Berserk's arm like a shark. Berserk teared up and started waving her arm trying to get Bubbles' off.

"Ow ow ow! LET GO!!" she screamed.

"Grrr," was all Bubbles could vocalize.

Brute was too busy laughing at Berserk's predicament to be of any help.

"All right! Way to go, Bubbles! Buttercup, you take care of that laughing girl. I'm going after the one with the money."

Blossom flew as fast as she could after the trail of blue light. Eventually, she could make out the figure of Brat up ahead of her. It looked like she was headed for… Mojo Jojo's observatory? Sure enough, Brat broke through the roof of the observatory. Blossom stopped for a moment, observing several holes in the roof. She picked one to go through and went through it.

Mojo Jojo was there waiting for her with Brat. He was wearing a smug grin on his face.

"Hello, Blossom," he said, aiming his Anti-Powerpuff Laser Gun at her, "You look… beat. Whatever could've happened to give the all-powerful Powerpuff Girls such trouble, such problems, such hardship?"

Brat bounced up and down, waving her arm in the air, "Ooo! Ooo! I know! It was us! It was us, daddy!"

Mojo Jojo frowned for a moment, but then patted her on the head absent-mindedly.

"Yes, yes. It was my Powerpunk Girls! Amazing, isn't it? I created them to destroy you because here I was, thinking, pondering… wondering here… in my observatory… How it is that I could destroy you! Once and for all! And I thought to myself! I know! I've got it! Eureka! I could create my own super-powered little girls except that they would be…"

Blossom couldn't take anymore, "All right! I get it! You created them! It's obvious! But we're not beaten yet! Turn yourselves in or I'll…"

"Or you'll what? Brat and I outnumber you two to one, and you are outnumbered! First, I will get rid of you, then the rest of the Powerpuff Girls! Mwahahaha…"

CRASH!

Boomer made yet another hole in the ceiling. Mojo Jojo didn't even flinch; he had already come to terms with the fact that he'd have to spend most of the stolen money on repairing his roof. Boomer pointed at him accusingly.

"I know what you're up to, Mojo Jojo! And I'm telling you right now, I'm here to stop you!"

Mojo Jojo raised an eyebrow, "You are?"

Blossom blinked, "You are? But I thought…"

"So long as I, Boomer, the Rowdyruff, flies in these skies, the world will not fall under a peaceful and prosperous rule! Especially not by some stupid monkey!" Boomer exclaimed, looking somewhat heroic despite his statement and rather disheveled appearance.

Blossom, Mojo Jojo, and Brat blinked and stared. Finally, it dawned on Brat.

"Hey! You can't talk to my dad that way!" Brat shrieked.

"Yeah? Who's going to stop me?"

"Me, actually," Mojo Jojo said, firing his laser gun at him.

Boomer, being in better condition than Blossom was, dodged the blast. He also dodged an incoming Brat who crashed through the wall. Mojo Jojo wondered how much more his observatory could take.

Blossom attempted to eyebeam Mojo Jojo's gun, but Mojo Jojo just managed to lift it out of the way. He fired at Blossom, who got hit dead-on by the blast and fell to the ground unconscious. It was at that moment, he got slammed into by Boomer, and after many punches in quick succession, Mojo Jojo himself was out for the count.

Boomer raised his arms in the air, champion-style.

"Ha. Flawless victory!"

Brat came in back through the wall. She was definitely not sporting her usual sweet and innocent façade. She trembled with rage.

"That's it! I'm going to rip you limb from limb and feed you to a bunch of koalas!"

Boomer started to form a comeback, but then paused.

"What's a koala?" he asked.

Brat paused for a second as well. Then, she shrugged, "I think it's an Australian puppy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They quickly went back into fight mode.

"Prepare to be terminated!" Boomer shouted.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" It was the only thing Brat could think to scream at him before attempting to smash his skull in. Boomer tugged at her hair. Brat pulled his ears.

Then, all of a sudden, two super-powered but worn out beings… did not crash through the wall. They opened the door and unceremoniously dropped several bags of money. Berserk looked around and saw Brat and Boomer, who were still engaged in a rather vicious fight. She sighed, noticing her father and the lead Powerpuff Girl were passed out on the floor. She picked up Blossom and threw her through a Boomer-sized hole in the wall. Berserk noticed that Brute had taken the liberty to pass out, leaving her to deal with Brat and Boomer. She put a hand to her face, then blinked.

She had been given a sign. A sign that read:

Mojo Jojo's Observatory Catapult.

Perfect. She walked over to where Brat and Boomer were fighting. She pulled them apart.

"Hey!" both protested at the same time.

She grabbed Boomer, who started kicking and screaming. Brat was following close behind her, shouting something about how she wasn't through with him and how Berserk was a big, fat, meanie poo-poo head.

"Let me go, you sissy girl! LET GO!" Boomer screamed and flailed.

Berserk grimaced when he knocked one of her teeth out, but soon relieved herself of Boomer by dropping him into an Anti-Powerpuff (seemed to hold the Rowdyruff quite well, too) holding container. She placed the container into the catapult and pushed a button. Boomer was soon ejected from the observatory. Afterwards, she passed out, leaving Brat all by her conscious lonesome.

Brat crossed her arms and sat down, "Great. Now, what am I suppose to do?"


	5. Daddy Says

Shortly after the Berserk and Brute came out of their unconsciousness, all of the Powerpunks started arguing. Brat, so far, was the loudest of the three of them. She had only been bored for a few hours, but that was only because a few hours prior, she had spent time amusing herself by toying with Mojo Jojo's inventions and inflicting more damage to the already torn apart observatory.

"I HAD HIM! I WAS GOING TO PUMMEL HIM INTO THE DIRT AND MAKE HIM BEG FOR MY SWEET MERCY!"

"You were giving me a headache! You stupid baby, you should've finished him off quickly! And what's the big idea leading that one Powerpuff Girl STRAIGHT to our home?! Huh?" Berserk was considerably less loud, but no less ticked off.

"IF YOU HAD BEATEN HER UP, THEN…" Brat began, but was cut off abruptly by Brute.

"You're both losers! Who had to pry off that pig-tailed freak from your arm, huh, Berserk? You're not fit to be leader! And you, Brat… You can't even handle one boy! You're a complete disgrace!"

And on and on, it went for a couple hours more until Mojo Jojo woke up to the nonsense. They were oblivious to him. Mojo Jojo tried to tune out the noise and get his bearings. The observatory was in shambles. Had he lost again? This was unacceptable! Then, he noticed the bags of money near the entrance. That was odd because the Powerpuff Girls always returned what had been stolen. Did that mean…

"BOOGERHEAD!" Brat shouted to Brute.

"DORKUS!" Brute shouted back.

"BRAIN-DEAD AMOEBAS!" Berserk shouted to both of them, which caused them to pause and stare at her.

Mojo Jojo had had about enough.

"CEASE, DESIST, AND FURTHERMORE, SHUT UP!"

That got the Powerpunks' attention.

"You girls are arguing in circles, never getting anywhere, pointless bickering with no end! It is getting on my nerves, giving me a migraine of epic proportions, that is to say, a headache which makes my brain throb in agony! My observatory is destroyed, ruined, and in need of repair, and since I was knocked out, I do not know what has happened; I am baffled, confused, and I want answers. I want answers NOW!" Mojo Jojo looked at them expectantly.

At some point during the speech, Brat had dozed off. Berserk elbowed her awake, then proceeded to come up with an explanation.

A few minutes later, Berserk didn't get to finish talking when Mojo Jojo immediately jumped to conclusions.

"You… you defeated the Powerpuff Girls!" Words could not express the joy in the face of the monkey genius.

"Pfft. As if there was any doubt," Brute said, waving her hand.

"They're gone! Destroyed! Never to interfere with my plans ever again!" In that instant, he gathered the three girls in his arms and spun around joyfully. He stopped once he realized what he was doing and quickly put the girls down. Brat was the only one that seemed pleased with the contact; the other two girls were a bit too confused to know how to react.

"Ahem, yes, well…" Mojo Jojo said, a faint tinge of red on his green cheeks.

Berserk decided to set him straight, "Umm, I think you've got it all wrong, dad…"

Mojo Jojo twitched, but kept his cool, "You mean, you did not defeat the Powerpuff Girls?"

"Oh no, we defeated them. It's just… well, we didn't destroy them."

Mojo Jojo stared at her, "You… didn't…"

Berserk got on the defensive, "Hey! You didn't tell us we had to destroy them, and besides, we were TIRED. Not to mention, we didn't…"

"Get to have breakfast," Brute finished, "How do you expect us to fight well on empty stomachs?"

Mojo Jojo actually took the time to consider that. Then, he conceded he wouldn't be angry. It was a minor annoyance that the Powerpuff Girls hadn't been beaten for good, but if the girls could keep beating them over and over again, then he wouldn't have a problem executing his plans.

"Fine, fine. I shall make us some food, some sustenance, something to eat which will fill my belly and yours." He paused, noting that, somehow his kitchen had been destroyed. Unbeknownst to him, Brat had dematerialized many of the kitchen's assets with his subatomic destabilizer mallet. He put a hand to his face, sighing.

"Of course, I cannot cook anything in this kitchen, looking the way it does, which is a complete and utter mess."

When he lifted the hand from his face, he noticed the girls were gone. He blinked. Then, a pink, green, and blue blur appeared, swirled around the kitchen a few times, argued a few moments, clashed with each other, swirled some more, and then came to a halt. Then, Berserk threw a guy, which could be seen now that she wasn't just a pink blur, out the door, without even so much as a thank you for talking them through putting the kitchen in working order. The kitchen, in fact, looked like brand new. Mojo Jojo looked at the girls, then at the brand new kitchen, then at the rest of his observatory, then at the girls. He got an idea. He squinted his eyes and shielded them with his hand, while looking up at the many holes in his ceiling.

"Ah, but the light is too bright for me to cook, if only there were something to block the light out, maybe by patching those holes in the ceiling… but alas…" He sighed dramatically.

Once again, the girls disappeared. Mojo Jojo smirked. They came back as blurs, once again swirling and arguing. Soon, the roof was fixed. Mojo Jojo noticed Brat hovering above him. She placed a sun visor on top of his tall helmet. She beamed down at him.

"Err, yes. That'll do," Mojo Jojo said. Brat beamed.

He grabbed his apron and tied the back strings.

"Oh, but look how dirty these floors are, I could trip on the dirt and never be able to finish cooking for you girls," he said, acting forlorn.

More swirling, more arguing. The floor was spotless. Mojo Jojo was now mixing some banana nut batter in a bowl.

"Ahh, but look at my mass array of disorganized weapons, I'd have to spend all day trying to get them back into the proper place, and then we'd have to go without eating because I'd be too tired to fix anything," Mojo Jojo said as dejectedly as he could manage.

Berserk gave him an odd look while Brat and Brute started flying to the laboratory section. Berserk grabbed them. They both looked annoyed at her for stopping them. Berserk addressed Mojo Jojo.

"Wait just a minute here! You're just trying to trick us into doing stuff for you. You don't need us to organize your weapons in order for you to cook!"

It had been nice while it lasted. The three girls glared down at him, but he simply smiled and presented a pan full of muffins. All was forgotten as the girls chowed down on the muffins and didn't leave him a single one.

But what of the Powerpuff Girls?!

"_Blossom…"_

"_Blossom…"_

Blossom opened her eyes to see a concerned professor hovering over her. He relaxed more after seeing her eyes open.

"You were really out. You had me worried," Professor Utonium said.

Blossom sat up, "Uh, yeah. I'm okay, Professor. Don't worry about me!"

"Tch. Worrying about us. Really, Professor. We're the Powerpuff Girls," Buttercup said, but neglected to explain why she had stayed in the lab with him and Bubbles until Blossom woke up.

"Yes, but you're my girls. I haven't seen you three this beat up in a while. What happened?" Professor Utonium asked, sitting in one of his chairs.

"Buttercup and Bubbles didn't tell you?" She looked at the two of them questioningly.

"Well, they just woke up a little while ago and wanted to wait for you, first," Professor Utonium explained.

"Ah, well," Blossom said, "We answered this call about some impostors of us robbing a bank…"

"Again?" Professor Utonium groaned, putting a hand to his face. It annoyed him to no end when he heard that grown men had tried to pose as his little girls.

"Yeah, but this time, they actually looked a lot like us. They were super little girls, too, with only a few differences, the main one being that they're completely evil. They tried to cut off Bubbles' pigtails! Mojo Jojo called them the Powerpunk Girls," Blossom said. Bubbles was nodding her head in agreement, looking for all the world like a frightened puppy.

"Powerpunk? Lame," Buttercup said, crossing her arms.

"Wait, Mojo Jojo? How's he involved in this?" Professor Utonium asked.

"He created them! And they beat us. We couldn't get the money back to the bank. And I don't know what I would have done if Boomer hadn't stepped in to start ranting about some kind of key to the world," Blossom sighed. She hated it when they were beaten.

"The Rowdyruff Boys were there, too?" Professor Utonium said, imagining a team-up of six evil super-powered kids. He shuddered at the thought.

"No. Just one," Blossom said.

"He was probably watching too many cartoons. Hmph," Buttercup said, remembering how crazy he sounded.

"That's beside the point, Buttercup. What are we going to do? How are we suppose to beat the Powerpunks?" Blossom asked, trying to come up with a plan and failing.

A thought occurred to Buttercup, "We're not going to have to kiss them, are we?"

Blossom and Bubbles stared at her as if she had started turning as green as her outfit. Professor Utonium moved quickly to banish the thought out of their heads.

"No, no. Besides, you're girls, and girls can't give girls cooties," Professor Utonium said, in that matter-of-fact scientific voice.

The three girls nodded their heads. It made perfect sense.

"So, what do you think we should do, Professor?" Blossom asked, looking up at him with her big, pink eyes.

Professor Utonium stroked his chin, "Hmm."

He stood and started pacing, thinking. The Powerpuffs floated behind him.

"Evil they may be, but they're still little girls. Perhaps the best way to beat them would be to act like little boys," Professor Utonium said, considering the idea.

"Nooooo! I don't want to eat another cockroach!" Bubbles started bawling.

Professor Utonium was a bit surprised by this outburst and scooped Bubbles into his arms.

"There, there. You won't have to eat a cockroach," Professor Utonium soothed.

The other two Powerpuffs glanced at each other. Blossom chose to interrupt the moment while Bubbles was still sobbing.

"But, Professor, we're little girls, too. I don't want to act like a boy," Blossom said, feeling more hopeless by the second.

Professor Utonium looked at his girls and nodded, "Yes, it probably would be very difficult, and the Powerpunks aren't going to wait for you to learn."

He took a step, cuddled Bubbles who finally stopped sobbing, then paused, "Oh. I know. Perhaps you could get the Rowdyruff Boys to help you."

"What?! The Rowdyruff Boys? Professor, they're evil, too! They're not going to help us!" Blossom said, shocked that the professor would suggest such a thing.

The professor got a sort of mischievous grin on his face, "It's simple, girls. You just need to make it seem like beating the Powerpunks is something they want to do more than beating you girls."

The Powerpuffs' eyes got bigger than usual.

"Here's the plan…" Professor leaned closer towards the two floating girls while Bubbles, in his arms, listened in.


	6. Fight Mania

It was a good thing Butch had discovered that he was an electric powerhouse. Fuzzy didn't have any electricity in what used to be his "property." No electricity meant no video games besides the handheld kind. The Rowdyruff Boys needed more than that. Thus, there Brick was, with Butch providing the power, playing the Wii. They were so absorbed in the game that they didn't notice Boomer's loud entrance. That is, they didn't notice until Boomer eyebeamed them into a wall.

"Ow, hey! Boomer, what's the big idea?" Brick asked, pulling himself out of the wall and holding Butch back from pounding Boomer's lights out.

"You big jerks! I've been gone for hours, trapped in a stupid super power disabling jar, and you don't even go looking for me! I can see now how much you guys care for me! I'm your brother, for crying out loud!" Boomer shook his arm at them in anger.

"I'll show you who's a big…" Butch started, but Brick smacked him upside the head.

"Sheesh, Boomer, don't be such a nimrod. We did go look for you, honest," Brick said with a few nods.

Boomer immediately looked at Butch, who would've been a dead give-away if Brick was lying. Butch shrugged indifferently, "I was bored."

Boomer calmed down a little bit, but he wasn't entirely convinced, "Well, how long did you look? Ten minutes? Do you even know what I've been through trying to get out of that thing? If I hadn't rolled into that monster truck rally…"

Brick presented a box of pizza as a peace offering, "Hey, look. We saved you some pizza. Calm down, man. You're starting to sound like a girl!"

"I do not! For your information, I took on the Powerpuffs and the Powerpunks at the same time!" Boomer said, puffing his chest out with pride.

Brick and Butch glanced at each other with equally confused looks. Brick held up an arm to stop Boomer.

"Did you say… Powerpuffs… AND Powerpunks? I thought they were the same group of girls," Brick said, his eyes narrowing in thought.

"No, they aren't! I swear I was fighting two groups of girls! That's… two… nine…. Four… Eight girls all together!" Boomer said, waving his arms.

"You're lying," Butch said, crossing his arms but then separating them as soon as he accidentally shocked himself.

Brick rolled his eyes for a moment at the error in Boomer's counting. What an idiot. Two plus nine equaled six, not eight. He considered what Boomer said for a moment. Two groups of girls? He slapped Butch on the back, which only served to annoy Butch and shock Brick. Brick shook off the zap.

"You know what, Butch? Boomer might be right for once," he said, while Boomer started chowing down on the pizza.

"What are you kidding me?" Butch asked, looking at him in disbelief.

Brick shook his head, "Look, Butch. Remember when we thought we were fighting the Powerpuff Girls, and they ran away like the little girly cowards they are?"

Butch grumbled something that sounded like a 'yes' because he knew Brick would inevitably mention their defeat.

"And then, they came back, without a scratch on them and beat us up? It's completely impossible. There's no way they could've healed that fast. It wasn't us! Don't you see, Butch? We're not dealing with three stupid girls anymore… We're dealing with six!"

Butch looked confused, "I thought we were dealing with two."

"Four, mff," Boomer said with his mouthful of pizza.

Brick threw his arms up in frustration, "That doesn't matter, dummies! The point is, there's Powerpuff Girls and Powerpunk Girls. That's too many girls and not enough of us. We gotta fix this somehow!"

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. Let's play some video games," Butch said, walking over to the Wii remote, then charging himself up.

Boomer finished off the pizza, "I'm game! Hey, Butch, maybe we should call you Sparky from now on."

BZZT!

"Not… fair…"

The next day in…

THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! It had been another wonderful day at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. The Powerpuff Girls were ready to enact their plan and with a wave good-bye to Miss Keane and their classmates, flew off to the woods outside of Townsville.

"Remember, girls. We have to sound convincing." Blossom looked to her sisters.

Buttercup smirked, "No prob. This is going to be fun."

Bubbles looked down at the forest below and sighed.

"I'll do my best, but I still think lying is wrong."

The girls touched down some distance away from the former Fuzzy Lumpkins house. They knew the boys would be able to hear them.

"Gee," Bubbles rubbed the back of her neck, "Those Powerpunk Girls sure are mean…"

"Yeah, you got that right," Blossom said in an over-exaggerated voice, "I mean, can you BELIEVE what they said about the Rowdyruff Boys?"

"Oh, I knoooow!" Buttercup sounded the most convincing, "They told me that the Rowdyruff Boys fight like girls…"

"They… uh… told me that the Rowdyruff Boys were as evil as cute, cuddly bunnies," Bubbles said with uncertainty.

Meanwhile…

"Heh heh, then I took his boomstick away from him and bonked him on the head with it…"

"No way!" Boomer said with eyes wider than normal as he listened to Butch's recent bullying story.

"Yeah, it made him REAL mad… 'Ole Fuzzbutt started punching me and that's when it happened. I totally barbequed him. It was awesome."

Brick didn't spare them a glance while reading his comic book. But suddenly…

Using his ultra super hearing, Brick picked up on an interesting conversation.

"Hey!" Brick put his comic book down, "Guys, shut up. Do you hear that?"

Butch and Boomer stopped talking and switched on their ultra super hearing.

Back with the Powerpuff Girls…

"Well, they told me that the Rowdyruff Boys practice ballet." Buttercup was loving every minute of their little scene.

"They told me that Brick looks like a girl…"

… Brick narrowed his eyes.

"They told me that Butch was nice and sensitive deep down. Is that lame or what?"

… Butch's newfound electric powers spiked and flashed around him.

"They, uh… umm… They said… uh… About Boomer… umm…"

…Boomer sweated, hanging onto every word. What did they say about him? What did those no-good, rotten, stupid, cowardly, little…

"They said… uh… BOOMER WETS THE BED! Eep!"

…Boomer paled. A reassuring smack upside the head brought him to his senses. He trembled with rage and emotion.

The Powerpuff Girls watched as streaks of red, dark green, and dark blue broke through the tops of trees, heading fast towards Mojo Jojo's observatory. Blossom grinned. The professor's plan had worked!

"Come on, girls. Let's follow them… but don't get too close."

The Powerpuff Girls flew after the Rowdyruff Boys, but maintained a large distance at all times and kept as quiet as possible.

…

The Rowdyruff Boys crashed through Mojo Jojo's obsevatory. Mojo Jojo turned away from the chalkboard he had been writing on and looked up at the ceiling, a twitch in his eye. He knew what needed to be done. He was going to Anti-Puff/Ruff/Punk his entire observatory. But first… He left the girls alone while he stomped towards the laboratory section of his observatory.

Berserk and Brat looked up from their books with an annoyed glance at the Rowdyruff Boys, but Brute was the first to move. She threw the book over her shoulder in excitement.

"All right! Finally! Some action!"

Berserk set her book down; Brat did the same.

"Geez, you boys are stupid," Berserk flipped her messy, red hair as was her habit, "Don't you know that crashing through ceilings is SO two hours ago?"

"Shut up!" Brick stomped his foot on the floor, creating a noticeable crack.

With that, the Rowdyruffs launched themselves at the Powerpunks in a full-frontal assault. The Powerpunks had trouble keeping up with the ferocious attacks. Berserk kicked Brick in the gut and slid back. She turned on her eyebeams. Brick met her eyebeams with his own and overwhelmed her in seconds. She ducked the beam only to get body-slammed into the wall in a nanosecond. She took several punches to the face before headbutting Brick, a move that stunned both of them. Brick recovered first, grabbed her by the ankle and threw her into the opposite wall. She crashed through and landed outside.

Brute was trading punch after punch with Butch, but every punch gave her a short electric shock. Brute growled, thoroughly annoyed by the zaps.

"All right, Mr. Bug Zapper, you asked for it."

Butch gritted his teeth, a fighter's determination in his eyes, "Bring. It. On."

Brute clapped her arms together and a blast of green light zoomed towards Butch. Butch didn't attempt to dodge it; he took it full-force causing an explosion which demolished a good chunk of the observatory. Brute smirked.

"Ha, you idiot. Thought you could take my blast, hm? What a los…"

The smoke cleared, and Butch was standing, a little singed, but no worse for the wear. Electricity built up around him, sparking, zapping, and crackling. He walked, then ran top-speed towards the surprised Brute.

"Y-you…"

Butch, with an evil grin coming to his face, grabbed Brute's arm. The electricity engulfed her. She screamed in pain.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!"

Boomer and Brat had long since taken their fight outside. Brat was doing no better than the other two in keeping up with Boomer's speed and strength. Boomer grabbed one of her pigtails and yanked on it hard.

"Ah! Let go! Let go, let go, let go, let go!" Her words started to run together.

"NEVER!" This was Boomer's war cry until Brat reached around, grabbed his neck, and started throttling him. Boomer latched onto her pigtail for dear life. She stopped throttling.

"STOP IT!" Brat's whiny voice hurt his ears.

He grabbed the other pigtail in an instant, then started twirling her around at high speed by her pigtails.

The Powerpuff Girls, still a good distance away were watching the fight with their super vision.

"This is awesome," Buttercup said, awe in her voice.

"This is awful!" Bubbles cried, "We shouldn't have said all those things."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "You're such a baby."

Blossom shook her head, "No, Bubbles is onto something. This fight is getting a little out of hand…"

She caught something out of the corner of her eye. The park. The park next to Mojo Jojo's observatory. A park full of normal kids and their parents. She looked at the fight, which was but a small distance away from the park. She gasped.

"Girls! We have to get to that park. NOW!"

She zoomed off to the park with Buttercup and Bubbles following close behind.

…

The Powerpunk Girls, worn out while the Rowdyruff Boys were still full of raw energy, grouped together. The Rowdyruff Boys floated above them, smirks on their faces.

"Looks like you girls have had it. Going to give up and take back everything you've said about us?" Brick said, his arms crossed.

"Dream on!" Berserk kept a fighting stance.

Brute shook her arm at them, "We're not done yet!"

"Bite me!" Brat shouted up to them.

Brick looked at his brothers with a grin. They grinned back at him. The Rowdyruff leader shrugged.

"Suit yourselves. Rowdyruffs, time for our ultimate attack!"

The Rowdyruffs grouped closer together.

"HOCK-A-HUGE-LOOGIE!" The Rowdyruff Boys shouted.

"What sort of stupid attack is that?" Brute asked, not impressed.

Berserk knew better. She gulped and started powering up, "QUICK! Charge up our Punk Power Blast!"

The Powerpunks grouped even closer together and clapped their arms tight in front of them. Pink, blue, and green energy charged up around them. The Rowdyruffs prepared their attack. Disturbing sounds grumbled in their throats.

Brute gave a worried glance to Berserk, "They're not doing what I think they're doing, are they?"

Berserk glared up at the boys, "That's exactly what they're doing."

Tears welled up in Brat's eyes as she powered up, "I'm too beautiful to die!"

"Shut up, Brat. Hold your ground." Berserk kept her eyes on the boys, "Don't fire until I give the command."

"Hey, why do you get to decide when we fire?" Brute asked, annoyed.

"Because I'm the leader. I'm smarter, quicker, stronger, and cuter than both of you."

Brat and Brute gaped at her, "What?"

"Nuh-uh… No way!"

"You're going down for that one, Berserk. I'm going to kick your…"

The Rowdyruff Boys brought the loogies from their throat and spit it out. The three loogies combined together into one huge Loogie of Apocalyptic Proportions and raced towards the arguing Powerpunks. Berserk saw it just in time.

"FIRE! FIRE, NOW!"

In a flash of pretty, almost rainbow-colored lights, the Punk Power Blast collided with the Loogie of Doom. An explosion occurred, breaking the loogie up and sending small portions of it everywhere. It was on the Rowdyruffs, the Powerpunks, and even the Powerpuffs.

…

"Ew ew ew ew ew," Bubbles said, closing her eyes shut in hopes that she was experiencing a nightmare and would wake up.

Buttercup looked down at herself, "Aw, man…"

Blossom, having finished rescuing the last person in the park, set them down and joined the other girls.

"Let's go get cleaned up," she said. The girls nodded their heads in agreement and flew off.

…

The Rowdyruffs were too busy laughing at the Powerpunks to care about having their own loogies on them.

"That… was… disgusting," Berserk said, having gotten the most of the loogie on her.

Brute would have said something along the lines of "Not so cute now, are you?" but was much too grossed out from the remains of the loogie on her clothes.

Brat didn't say anything. She didn't move, and she didn't blink. Brute walked over to her and waved an arm in front of her face.

"Brat? Hello, Brat? Is there anybody… Wait. What am I saying? Of course, there's nobody home in there…"

"Uhh, Brute… You might want to back away," Berserk warned.

Brat was twitching.

_**Twitch, twitch. Twitch twitch twitch.**_

Brute paid attention to the warning and backed away one step at a time.

"Uh-oh…"

_**Twitch, twitch. Twitch twitch twitch.**_

"She's going to blow!" Brute backed away faster.

_**Twitch.**_

"DUCK AND COVER!" Berserk shouted, leaping behind a conveniently placed boulder. Brute followed her. They plugged their ears and closed their eyes. The boys were still too busy laughing.

_**Twitch. CRASH! SNAP! CRACKLE! POP!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Brat let loose an ear-splitting scream, stunning the boys with the magnitude of its volume.

She flew up to the Rowdyruffs in a streak of flaming blue. She pointed at them, murder in her eyes.

"YOU… RUINED… MY… DRESS!" Immediately, tears streamed down her reddening cheeks.

"So?" Brick and Butch said at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Brat flew at the boys, kicking and punching.

"You ruined my dress! YOU IDIOTS! YOU DUMMIES! AHHH! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Punch after punch, kick after kick… The Rowdyruffs were bombarded and surprisingly enough, had trouble holding their own against the one Powerpunk. Eyebeam blasts, mostly from Brat, went everywhere. Even with Butch's electricity shocking her at every turn, she showed no signs of slowing down.

"MY DRESS! MY DRESS! YOU RUINED IT!! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!"

"She's lost it!" Brick said, doing his best to dodge the blows and getting singed by an eyebeam in the process.

"LET GO OF MY EAR, YOU STUPID GIRL!" Butch punched at her and shocked her, but it was as if she had gained invulnerability. She was unstoppable.

"MY EYES! She poked my eyes!" Boomer was punching at the air randomly due to being temporarily blinded.

If the area around Mojo Jojo's observatory wasn't a federal disaster area before, it became one while Brat was carrying on. A giant robot entered the scene.

"Curses. Not this again. It's a good thing I came prepared and thought of this beforehand, otherwise I might never get her to shut up, be quiet, and stop destroying things, particularly my home, the area in which I reside, and prefer to dwell," Mojo Jojo said to himself while manning the robot.

The giant robot separated Brat from the Rowdyruffs. Brat turned her attention to the robot with narrowed eyes and was about to unleash a pummeling on it. Mojo Jojo pushed a button that had Brat's face on it. Instantly, the robot held up a giant lollipop and handed it to Brat.

What happened next was magic. The tears stopped, and Brat went quiet. Then, a huge smile appeared on her face.

"YAY!" She grabbed the lollipop and started licking on it. The Rowdyruffs, rubbing at their bruises, glared at the blonde Powerpunk girl. They were about to gang up on her, but the giant robot stopped them.

"What did you think you boys were doing? You come here, uninvited, and you come here destroying my home, that is to say, the place in which I reside and prefer to dwell…"

Brick wasn't going to sit through Mojo Jojo's speech, "Talk, talk, talk! Do you EVER shut up? Man!"

"Let's get him!" Butch made a few punching motions in the air.

"All right, then! Rowdyruffs, charge!"

The boys flew at the giant robot. Mojo Jojo held his own in the mechanized marvel, but could barely penetrate the Rowdyruffs' defenses. Berserk and Brute, noting Brat's temper tantrum was over, flew out from behind it.

"You mess with dad, and you mess with us!" Berserk flew herself at Brick and uppercutted him.

Brute did likewise to Butch but received a long dose of zapping, afterwards. The two Powerpunks fought alongside Mojo Jojo in the giant robot, while Brat continued licking her lollipop as if all was right with the world. Brick had grabbed a hold of Berserk's hair and was treating her like a paddleball.

"BRAT… A… little… help… here…"

Brat blinked and stopped in mid-lick, "But I'm not finished with my lollipop…"

"Heh, doesn't look like you're going to get any help from blondie over there," Brick said with a grin, continuing to paddleball Berserk.

Mojo Jojo was pulling levers and pushing buttons. The giant robot dodged an eyebeam from Boomer.

"Young lady, if you do not help us fight you will get no more lollipops and/or other sugary confections on a paper stick, such as suckers, Tootsie Roll Pops, etcetera, etcetera, for you are being lazy and not helping us fight, which might cause us to lose, because you did not participate in battle, like you should have…"

"All right, all right! You don't have to tell me over and over again," Brat said with a pout.

She flew down and planted the stick end of her lollipop into the ground. Then, she joined the fight. Butch got knocked back by a tremendous blow from the giant robot. He began rubbing his spiky, jet-black hair against his arms.

"That's it. I'm turning on the juice," Butch said.

"Juice this!" Brute aimed an eyebeam at him, but it didn't hit its intended target. Brick had caught sight of her and quickly paddleballed Berserk in front of Butch. Berserk took the full impact of the eyebeam.

"Gaaah!"

Brute held back a grin, "Oops…"

"Don't… just… float…" WHACK!

Brute got slammed into by the Berserk paddleball. Brute held her head and glared at Brick. She was going to wipe that smug grin right off his face.

"Aww, why so sour? You should've kept your eye on the ball!" He pulled Berserk's hair back with a great deal of force, then punched her forward towards Brute. Brute dodged the incoming Berserk and speeded to Brick. She knocked his hands away which sent Berserk flying, kicked him in the shin, then kneed him in the face.

Berserk came rushing back and slammed a fist down his back, forcing him into the ground. This created a nice-sized crater, but Brick pulled himself out of it and flew back into the fight.

Butch, now significantly charged up, forced all of his power outward to shock the giant robot. The electric charge was so strong that Mojo Jojo himself was becoming electrified in the control center of the robot.

"Cuuuuuuuurrrrrrrses…."

The robot fell over with the unconscious Mojo Jojo still in it.

"Uh-oh. Looks like dad's out. We have to kick this fight up a notch!" Berserk threw Brick jujutsu-style while Brat hopped onto Boomer's back and started pounding on his head like a drum.

The fight went on well into the evening until, at last, it had been won. Berserk and Brat, exhausted but pleased with their victory, exchanged grins with each other. Brute would have, too, if she wasn't laying face down in the dirt, unconscious and smoking like burnt toast.

Butch laid in a crater. He possessed a defiant look on his face, but he knew he had been beaten. He was the only Rowdyruff still conscious, and he was hanging on by a thread.

"You haven't seen the last of us," he said, wishing he could will his aching body to move.

"Oh," Berserk smirked, "I think maybe we can change your mind about that…"

"But Berserk… I'm tired," Brat whined, trying to keep herself from passing out.

"Oh, we don't have to do anything tonight. We can lock them up and save them for tomorrow." Berserk was exhausted herself, but she was determined to teach the Rowdyruffs a lesson they would never forget…


	7. That's SO Not Nice

Brick was the first to open his eyes. Being the natural-born leader that he was, he quickly assessed his surroundings and deduced that he and his brothers were in a torture chamber. In reality, they were in the room of the Powerpunks, which had been decorated prior to the fight with the Rowdyruff Boys. The walls were a typical metallic like most of the rooms in Mojo Jojo's observatory, but the floor had been lined with black carpet. On the floor were the remains of the Powerpunk Girls' latest victims. Dolls could be seen without their heads, stuffing had been torn out of many stuffed animals, and a board had a variety of butterflies pinned to it.

But that wasn't the worst of it. In fact, Brick thought all of that was pretty awesome. The true horror of the room did not lie on the floor, but against the wall. For there, against the wall, was the girliest thing Brick had ever seen in his life.

A Super Mega Ultra Deluxe Martha Sweetheart Rainbow Monkey.

The horror.

Butch and Boomer woke up shortly after Brick had come to his ominous conclusion. Brick wasted no time in informing them of their plight.

"We have to get out of here, you guys…"

Butch started to move, but then realized he couldn't. He looked down, noticing his body was trapped in the famed Anti-Puff/Ruff/Punk container. He gave Brick a sidelong glance.

"And just how are we supposed to do that, oh most cunning of leaders?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we need to figure that out quick, so quit coming up with your useless sarcasm and help me think of a plan!" Brick took a look around the room again, taking care to avoid looking at the unspeakably girly thing against the wall.

The only door to the room opened. The Rowdyruff Boys stared at it, looks of horror etched on their faces.

Brat and Brute came in and leaned against the wall. Brute smirked at them, but Brat looked like she was on the verge of falling asleep. Berserk came inside with several purses hanging from her arm, "Hello, boys."

The looks of horror were quickly replaced with matching glares.

"What are you planning to do to us?" Boomer asked, his glare tending to waver.

"Shut up, dummy!" Brick gritted his teeth, "They're just stupid girls. What CAN they do to…"

**Thud.**

Brat landed on the floor asleep. The Rowdyruff Boys grinned. Berserk narrowed her eyes and kicked Brat awake.

"Ow, ow… Berserk," Brat whined, "I'm still sore…"

"Quit being such a baby," Berserk said with a hiss.

Brute stepped up, "There's plenty we can do to you guys. We're going to teach you a…"

Berserk slapped Brute upside the head.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"You're stealing my lines. Ahem," Berserk turned to address the boys, "We're going to teach you a lesson you'll never forget. Prepare to face your DOOM!"

She threw the purses down in front of the boys. Brick looked down at them, a wary look in his eyes.

"Ready, girls?" Berserk asked, opening up one of the purses and digging through it. The other two girls did the same.

"Ready, Berserk," they answered in unison.

The three girls pulled out a variety of lipstick, eyeshadow, and blush. The boys dropped their macho façade, now thoroughly scared out of their wits. Brick tried powering up his eye lasers and was able to shoot one small blast. He did not have enough energy for more. He looked to Butch in desperation.

"Quick, zap them! ZAP THEM!!"

"What do you think I've been trying to do?" Butch couldn't set off a single spark, "I'm out of power!"

"Out of power? You can't be out of power! You…"

As the girls got closer, Boomer let out a scream, "ROLL AWAY!"

Having more experience at being trapped in Anti-Ruff confinements, Boomer was able to reach the door while his brothers looked on, trying to figure out how to "roll away." Unfortunately, Boomer was stopped by Brute.

She flashed a grin to the other Powerpunks, "Don't worry. I got him."

Thus, the torture of the Rowdyruffs began.

Later that day…

The Powerpuff Girls were having a busy Saturday with monsters popping out of the woodworks. Quite literally, in some cases. Having finished defeating a radioactive wood monster, the girls sat on top of a skyscraper, picking out their splinters.

"Stupid wood, stupid monster," Buttercup muttered to herself.

Bubbles whimpered as Blossom helped her pick out her splinters.

"You know, we still haven't," Buttercup picked out another splinter, "Seen what happened with the fight between the Rowdyruffs and the Powerpunks."

"You think they're," Bubbles let out a whimper as Blossom plucked out a gigantic splinter from her side, "still fighting?"

Blossom tilted her head, turning on her super sonic hearing. She didn't hear any fighting or mass amounts of destruction going on.

"It doesn't…"

Just then, her hearing picked up on some faint noises coming from the forest outside of Townsville.

"Wait! I hear something… Sounds like…" She strained for a moment.

She turned to the girls.

"I think it's the Rowdyruff Boys. They sound like they're hurt really bad. Come on, girls!" Blossom started to take off, but she noticed Buttercup was not moving an inch.

"Why should we help THEM?" Buttercup asked with a menacing scowl and her arms crossed.

"We're the ones who got them into this mess, Buttercup. We need to take responsibility. Besides, we're the good guys. We have to help everybody in their time of need, even if they're people we really don't want to help."

Buttercup groaned, "Fine, fine."

Thus, the Powerpuffs flew to the forest and landed in front of the contained Rowdyruffs.

Rowdyruffs with make-up all over their faces. Butch was especially decorated with pink lipstick doodles of diamonds and lollipops. Blossom covered her mouth, trying to contain her giggles and appear professional. Buttercup laughed outright, pointing at the boys.

"What happened to you guys?"

The boys stared into empty space.

"Bad… girls… Lipstick… Evil…." Brick babbled.

"The horror, the horror," Boomer kept repeating over and over again.

Butch didn't say anything. He only stared and stared and stared…

Bubbles frowned, "Girls, don't laugh! That's not very nice! Can't you see they've gone through enough?"

"Ahem," Blossom managed to compose herself, feeling a bit guilty for being admonished by Bubbles of all people.

Buttercup stuck her tongue out, "Don't tell me what to do. Besides, they deserve it."

Bubbles turned her head, directing a vicious glare at Buttercup. Buttercup didn't see that look too often. She quieted down and crossed her arms. Bubbles released the boys from their containers and pulled out a handkerchief.

"There, there. Everything will be okay, now," Bubbles said in a motherly tone of voice, wiping some blush off Brick's cheeks. The gesture seemed to snap Brick out of his babbling. He was quiet for a moment. Then…

He pushed Bubbles to the ground. Bubbles was caught off guard by the action and teared up a little bit, mostly due to her easily hurt feelings. The other two Powerpuffs glared at him.

"Stupid girl." Brick turned away from her and slapped his two brothers.

"Snap out of it, you wimps."

The slap seemed to snap the other two boys out of their little traumatized worlds.

"Hey," Blossom pointed at him, "Bubbles was only trying to be nice. You don't have to be so mean."

"Nice? You girls just don't get it, do you? We don't want anything to do with nice! We're too tough for nice, unlike you girls," Brick spat out the last word as if it left an awful taste in his mouth. He could still feel the make-up on him, and it was driving his rage high. He wiped at his face furiously.

"Big talk for someone with make-up on," Buttercup said with a snicker.

"Shut up! We're going to get those other girls. And as soon as we do, we'll come after you three next! Mark our words!" Brick shook a fist at them, and then sped away. The other two Rowdyruffs followed behind him.

Blossom glared at the spot they had been, "What a jerk…"

Buttercup slapped her fist, "Let's get them. I'll show them who's tough."

"No, Buttercup. They're not doing anything wrong right now. Let's just go home," Blossom said.

"Awwwww…"

Thus, the day was a complete disaster. Thanks to…

THE POWERPUNK GIRLS! How will the Rowdyruff Boys exact their revenge?!

* * *

(Author's Note: I do not own Rainbow Monkeys in any way, shape, form, or fashion. Rainbow Monkeys are also not a part of the Powerpuff Girls. They are a part of Codename: Kids Next Door. This will NOT be a crossover. Rainbow Monkeys are simply the girliest things I could think of. Even mean girls like Numbuh 86 like them.)


	8. A Kodak Moment?

The City of Townsville! It was a quiet night with the moon shining bright. The citizens were all tucked in their beds, and the Powerpuffs had laid down their big heads. No criminals were stirring. All was…

Wait a second. Who is that lurking in the darkness? Oh no!

… I forgot to come up with more rhymes.

Unaware of the narrator's ever watchful gaze, the figure in the darkness smashed into a department store. Then, as quickly as the figure broke in, a red streak of light fled from the scene. The next morning, the store owner surveyed the damage but could not come to any real conclusion about what the culprit was after.

* * *

Back at Mojo Jojo's observatory…

The Powerpunk Girls looked down at their breakfast, a little miffed.

"Eggs and banana bacon again?" Brute poked at the food with her fork.

"I'm getting so tired of bananas," Brat said in an extra whiny voice, "We have bananas every day! Bananas this, bananas that!"

Berserk didn't say anything, but she wasn't happy with her food, either. Mojo Jojo glared at the three of them.

"Girls, you will eat your bananas and like it! Bananas are…"

**Thud. **_Sliiiide_**.**

Mojo Jojo, distracted from lecturing the girls, looked up. A pleased expression became apparent on his furry, green face. Success! The Anti-Ruff, Puff, Punk-proof walls worked!

"HEY! You Powerpunk sissies! Open up! We want a rematch!" came a voice from outside the laboratory.

The Powerpunks jumped at the chance to get away from Mojo Jojo and his banana lecture. They exited the observatory through the door and met the Rowdyruff Boys above the observatory.

"You boys must be real gluttons for punishment," Berserk said, flipping her messy hair in characteristic fashion.

"I hope you're ready for a pounding." Brute pounded her fists together for emphasis.

Brat pointed at them with an accusing glare, "You're making us miss our breakfast, you big dummies!"

Berserk and Brute looked at her, rolling their eyes.

"You girls only got lucky last time! This time, you're going to pay for what you did to us!" Brick said, then charged towards the girls.

His brothers followed suit. The girls started to charge but stopped.

"Hey, you hear something?" Berserk said, looking around with her big, pink eyes.

"Yeah," Brute said, narrowing her eyes.

Brat looked thoughtful, "It kinda sounds like a swarm of bees…"

The girls found the source… A little too late. The Rowdyruffs, wielding battery-operated electric razors, made short work of the Powerpunks' hair. The boys screeched to a halt after doing the deed and turned, evil smirks on their faces.

"Say cheese, baldies," Brick said, his hand on the button of a camera.

Berserk and Brute stared at the camera in shock, while a blue blur rushed away from them.

_Click. FLASH!_

The boys snickered. The picture only captured Brute and Berserk bald, whereas a blue blur took the place of Brat.

"Eh… Oh well. Two out of three isn't bad. This one's going on the internet," Brick said, rushing away from the girls.

Butch and Boomer let out a final snicker before taking off themselves.

"Oh no, you don't!" The bald Brute tried to take off after them, but Berserk had grabbed her into a headlock.

"It's too late, Brute. If we go after them, the public sees us. If we don't go after them, the public WILL see us, anyway. They've beaten us."

"NO!!! Those stupid boys! I'm going to rip them limb from limb! This isn't fair!!" Brute flailed her arms, finally releasing herself from Berserk's headlock.

"Shut up. This isn't over. Those boys don't know who they're dealing with."

Berserk rubbed her bald head with a frown. Her beautiful, messy hair… How on Earth were they going to recover from this? She sighed.

"Come on. Let's get inside."

Brute grumbled under her breath and followed Berserk inside the observatory. Mojo Jojo, who had seen everything, was doing his best to contain his laughter. He failed. Miserably.

Brute flew to him, grabbing him by his suit.

"What are YOU laughing at, monkey brains?!"

Mojo Jojo almost looked afraid for a few seconds. He mustered up an authoritative voice.

"You… you let go of me, right now, missy."

Brute narrowed her eyes but let go of Mojo Jojo.

"Whatever." She turned her back on him.

Mojo Jojo wiped a bead of sweat off his forehead. This parenting business was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. He wondered if he had any books on the subject and turned to go to his private library.

Brute flew to her room and tried to get inside. It was locked. She tried busting it down. It was Puff/Ruff/Punk-proof.

"Arrrghhh! OPEN UP!"

She pounded on the door.

"Noooo!! I cannot be seen! I'm hideous! HIDEOUS!"

"Brat…" Brute growled in warning.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I must suffer… in silence. For the goddess of cuteness has fallen… Never will my beautiful face be seen in public again, for I…"

Berserk flew to the door, "Brat! Quit being a baby and open this door or I'll make you even uglier than you are now!"

"How will…" Brute began to ask, but Berserk silenced her.

Brute narrowed her eyes. There was silence on the other end. Then…

"My hopes, my dreams! I shall never be a star, now. I…"

Berserk slapped her head. There was only one thing to do in a situation like this. The leader of the Powerpunks closed her eyes and sucked in a breath. Then, she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"DAD!!! BRAT IS BEING STUPID AND WON'T LET US IN OUR ROOM!"

"I am not!" came Brat's whiny voice from inside the room, then some loud and obnoxious crying.

"DADDY'S BUSY RIGHT NOW!" shouted Mojo Jojo from somewhere inside the observatory.

Berserk narrowed her eyes and looked back at the door. Brute crossed her arms.

"What now, leader?" She gave Berserk a murderous look.

"Shut up, Brute. Brat! You better let us in!" Berserk beat on the door and kicked it for good measure.

"Noooo!" Brat sobbed from behind the door.

Berserk turned away from the door.

"DAD!! BRAT CALLED US UGLY!!!" It almost worried Berserk that Brat didn't even protest to that one. She crossed her arms in an identical manner to Brute.

"ARGGGHHH! YOU INFURIATING… I mean… I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Mojo Jojo shouted.

Berserk smiled, hearing Mojo Jojo's footsteps clacking against the floor of the observatory as he approached. Mojo Jojo had his face in a book and a key in his hand. The two Powerpunk Girls stepped aside to let him through.

"Brat, this is your father," his voice was dead-pan as he interpreted what he read from the book and applied it to the situation at hand, "I realize that you are going through a hard time right now, and I want to help you. Will you come out?"

There was a sniffle.

"I'm ugly, Daddy." Brat let out a wail and began crying again.

"There, there. I'm coming in…" Mojo Jojo grinded his teeth together, "sweetie."

He looked up from the book and unlocked the door, opening it. Berserk charged up her eyebeams. Brute pounded her fist.

"STOP! Girls… We all need to talk this through!" The authoritative voice mixed with Mojo Jojo's dead-pan one. Brute and Berserk considered it for a moment, then nodded their heads. Berserk's eyes stopped glowing, and Brute put down her fists. Brat's bald head popped up from her arms. Her lip quivered. Mojo Jojo quickly shifted his eyes back to the book, telling himself that he was absolutely not, under any conditions or circumstances, feeling sorry, apologetic, or remotely remorseful about Brat's situation because he was an evil genius, and an evil genius such as himself, never felt like that in any way, shape, or form.

He memorized the rest of the chapter he was reading and set the big yellow book (titled: Parenting for the Citizens of Townsville) down on the bed. He hopped up next to Brat, then looked to the other girls and patted the bed on the other side of him. Brute and Berserk glanced at each other, shrugged, then floated to the bed. Mojo Jojo put his arms over the girls' shoulders, closing his eyes and reminding himself that he had to do what he had to do in order to rule the world. He opened his eyes, mentally going over the book in his memory.

"Now, girls. Sometimes, things happen that we can't always control. Just remember that as your father, I will always be here for you," Mojo Jojo cringed, "And that I…"

The girls looked up at him curiously, almost expectantly.

"Love you very much."

The girls' eyes seemed to get impossibly bigger than they were already.

"Now, even though, those boys were mean and cruel doesn't mean that we…" Mojo Jojo paused, as the rest of the chapter on "How to Help Your Kids Cope with Bullying" went through his mind. It had emphasized the importance of not being mean and nasty to others, to treat others as you would like to be treated, and to… kill them with kindness?! Mojo Jojo shuddered, erasing such sappy crap from his mind. He stood up, walked forward, then turned to face the girls, an evil smirk on his face.

"Those stupid Rowdyruff Boys think that they can pick on you and push you around, but you must not let them get the best of you! You girls must show them that you are just as mean, just as nasty, just as cruel as they are! You will show them that you are not to be messed with or trifled with, and furthermore not to be underestimated! For you are mean, you are bad, and you are evil… And most importantly, you are MY girls! Mwhahahahahaha!" Mojo ended his speech with his arms raised in victory, his body shaking with evil laughter.

The Powerpunk Girls looked to each other, smirking. Berserk stood up.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!! We're the evilest little girls in the entire world!"

"That's right!" Mojo Jojo nodded, rubbing his hands together… well… evilly.

Brute stood up, too.

"We're not going to let some stupid boys think that they're going to get us down by shaving off our hair! We'll mess them up! They haven't seen the last of the Powerpunk Girls!" Brute pounded her fists together.

"You go, girl!!" Mojo Jojo cheered.

The three of them looked to Brat, who was sitting on the bed. She stood up, wiping her eyes.

"No more crying! We're going to make THEM cry!!" Brat said, shaking her arm towards the ceiling.

"Yes, my little angel of doom!"

Brat beamed at him. Mojo Jojo grinned at all of them, feeling a sense of fatherly pride.

"And together, as a family, we will rule the world! Mwhahahahaha!"

The girls attempted to join him in maniacal, evil laughter, but it came out as regular little girl giggles. Mojo Jojo stopped mid-laughter and blinked.

"We're going to have to work on your evil laughing skills," he told them.

"Yes, daddy!"

* * *

Later that night…

All the citizens of Townsville were snug in their bed. Even the dastardly villain Mojo Jojo had settled in for the night. Snoring and…

_Knock, knock._

Mojo Jojo opened one eye, then both eyes. He scowled.

"What do you want?" He yawned and grumbled.

The door creaked open and Brat floated in.

"Daddy?"

"What?" Mojo Jojo looked at her, unsure about whether he liked that tone of voice coming from his evil creation.

She kissed him on his furry cheek.

"I love you. Good night, Daddy!" She floated off to bed, leaving a stunned Mojo Jojo staring out the open door.

He tried to shake off the warm and fuzzy feeling that was creeping up on him. The last thing he needed, as a supervillain, was to start getting warm and fuzzy feelings. He laid back down, but was unable to sleep.

"Dad?" It was Berserk's voice this time.

Mojo Jojo shut his eyes tightly, then opened them, sighing. He sat up, seeing Berserk hovering in front of him.

"Yes? Get on with it."

"Well, I was thinking…" Berserk began, which made Mojo Jojo breathe a little easier. Two sappy moments in one night would've been too much for him.

"That I'm glad you're my dad. I love you." She reached out, a bit hesitantly, and hugged him.

Mojo Jojo sat there, too shocked to push her away. This was too much, this had to stop right here, right now. Supervillains did not "love one another." He didn't do anything. Berserk let him go and floated away.

_This is all my fault, _he fumed, _I should have never read that stupid book._

But the girls were being obedient to him, weren't they? Clearly, all of this was just showing that his plan was working. This was what he wanted, right? He shook his head fiercely.

_No, no, no, a thousand times NO! This is…_ He lost his train of thought.

"Hey, dad?"

Brute's bald head peered through the open door.

"Err… ah… Come in."

_Surely, she's not going to…_

He sat staring at her floating form. She stared back at him. Several minutes passed by. He couldn't even bring himself to tell her to hurry it up.

"I just wanted to say, well… Even though, you talk a lot, and you look like a monkey," Brute's green eyes seemed to wander around the room, never looking directly at him, "and you kind of smell like one, too…"

Mojo Jojo gritted his teeth and opened his mouth to yell at her.

Finally, she blurted out, "I love you."

Mojo Jojo closed his mouth. They stared at each other for a few more minutes. Mojo Jojo's arm raised weakly. Then, he patted her on the head. Brute cleared her throat.

"Ah, uh… Good night!" She shot out of the room.

Mojo Jojo laid back in his bed and couldn't stop the warm and fuzzy feelings.

There are some who say, that maybe… just maybe… His cold, small heart grew enough to fit three that day.


End file.
